metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Geemer
I accidentally deleted the bottom part of the article. (MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:40, 19 September 2007 (UTC)mariogalaxy2433g5MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:40, 19 September 2007 (UTC)) Thanks, I was using a Wii which cannot go beyond a certain length.MarioGalaxy2433g5 00:14, 29 September 2007 (UTC)MarioGalaxy2433g5]] Red Geemer I added on the page a little piece of info about its spikes. Odd. Who else do we know is red and green? Heres a hint. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 23:02, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Metroid Fusion I think there are either Geemers or Zoomers to the left of the room with the frozen Ridley and below it. They look similar. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:43, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I think they are Geemers. They are too strong to be Zoomers. Granted, The X could have combined the DNA of Zoomer with that of a Geemer to make a Geezoomermer-X. Long Live the Squees!!! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 03:06, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, they are Geemers. Look at the far-right column, 3rd from the bottom: http://www.metroid-database.com/m4/MF_Enemies1.jpg Infinitysend 16:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Is it an official guide? One unnoficial guide isn't an official make. Vommack 19:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Samus Geemer? Can someone show that it actually exists? Like a picture or point out where the room is on the map? --RoyboyX 20:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) If you turn on your copy of Super Metroid, you'll find it in a small horizontal connection room (kind of high up, I think) at the Wrecked Ship. It walks above you (you are in a glass tube) and follows your horizontal position. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:25, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh, that! I didn't notice it! Well, actually I did but never noticed its similarity to Samus. Sorry. --RoyboyX 22:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Category proposal I've thought about a category called "Wall-crawlers", which is a name I got from some scan (which one I don't remember). Its purpose would be for all the creatures, 2-D and 3-D, that crawl around walls and act like Geemers. Not to be confused with Swarms, where they move in packs and make you have to shoot them. This would mean Zoomers, Geemers, Sovas, Seedbursters and any others we could think of. Probably just those which I mentioned. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 02:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, notice my new angel sig :D It's a "sideways" category, but large and pretty well-defined. I like it. I also like the new matte black UI (great, now the Anti-Wikia-Alliance is gonna lob a Molotov through my screen....) "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:20, November 17, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? Which category? What do you like? What does AWA have to do with it? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 02:37, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I was referring to the wall-crawlers category you are proposing, and the fact that the editing page is now black. Since I said I liked something of Wikia's, I made a joke about the AWA attacking me, because they are generally overreactionary and stupid. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:49, November 17, 2011 (UTC) If you think that's bad, look at PETA. They let Mario get away with penguin suits and frog suits for years, but when Nintendo digs up the old Tanooki suit from the 80's, they get on top of them for saying Mario kills those things(which is never implied whatsoever) and begins attacking them for that one thing. Anyways, I like the category. Vommack 22:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) There's a difference though. No one would kill frogs or penguins for their skin, but they might kill tanookis for their fur. Why didn't they go after Super Paper Mario, in which a note can be seen in Fort Francis reminding him to buy a Tanooki Suit with real tanooki fur? Perhaps they didn't notice it, but anyway, just trying to prove a point. Also, frogs and penguins aren't really endangered unlike tanookis. Finally, not to anger members of PETA or supporters of it or whatever, but did Tom Nook get killed by tanooki hunters? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 22:45, November 17, 2011 (UTC) eh should we have a part for nintendo land geemersMousy mouse (talk) 23:17, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, that would be helpful. If you have Nintendo Land and have some information you can put in there, feel free to add it in yourself. I'd put some in myself if I had a Wii U... --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 23:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC)